


Mates

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Brothers, Dean in Heat, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapped Dean, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Sam, Wolf!Cas, Wolf!Dean, Wolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135





	Mates

Dean was sprinting on his two legs, trying to outrun the hunters before he got tired. He grunted when he tripped over a jutting root. Dean hissed in pain when he tried to stand. "Shit..." he whimpered in pain. Sprained it. Wonderful. Dean had to make due because he could hear the hunters getting closer. He shifted into his tan wolf form and tried to run the best he could. He was an Omega. Why were they hunting an Omega when it was an _Alpha_ terrorizing the villages and the forests? Dean wasn't even the size of an Alpha and hardly that intimidating!

Sam stopped, looking around and listening. He heard the leaves rustle as Dean ran and followed the sound. Being an Alpha, his senses were more heightened and alert. He was able to track the Omega's scent and saw movement. Sam raised his gun and pulled the trigger, hearing a yelp.

Dean whined in pain. The pain got to be so much that everything went black. When he woke up, he was human again but found himself in a cage. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he could smell other Alphas and Omegas. Dean didn't belong here. He wasn't the one the hunters wanted.

Sam opened the door and walked over to the cage, kneeling to look at Dean. "Hello there." He smiled, amusement in his eyes.

Dean growled softly, scooting back so he was in the far corner of the large cage. The man was an Alpha. That Dean knew. Dean didn't know what the Alpha would do to him, though.

"I know you can turn in a human. Why don't you be a good wolf and do so?" Sam tilted his head, watching the tan wolf with red eyes.

Dean snarled, gold eyes baring into the Alpha's red eyes. He snapped at him when the Alpha outstretched a hand towards him.

Sam sighed and shook his head a little. "Biting is a bad thing. Now," He pulled a cattle prod from his boot. "Be nice or I will use this." Sam turned it on, watching the electricity at the end of it.

Dean growled quietly, drawing his ears back and pressing himself to the floor.

"Good." Sam nodded and put the prod away, back into his boot.

Dean kept his eyes on the man, his tail twitching in anger still. Dean did not belong here. He wasn't an Alpha!

"Why don't you have a pack? Couldn't get into one or do you just not care?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean preferred not to have a pack to be honest. He could live on his own. He just had to find a way out.

"Not very talkative?" Sam sighed. "I'll be back later and you had better be willing to talk." He stood and left, closing and locking the cage back.

Dean growled again, staring him down as he walked out of the large building. Dean shook his fur out before he shifted into a human. Cas must be so worried about him. The thought made Dean whimper a bit.

Cas slowly woke and blinked to clear his vision. He was in his human form and sighed, looking around. His eyes fell on a familiar tan wolf in another large cage. He caught the scent and frowned when he realized it was his younger brother. "Dean?"

Dean tensed when he heard Cas's voice and quickly crawled to the front of the cage. "Cas." Dean whined loudly.

"Dean, why are you here? I told you to stay put."

"You were gone for too long and I wanted to find you..." Dean whimpered.

"Are you hurt?" Cas frowned.

"I sprained my ankle and got shot in the leg." Dean mumbled, biting his lower lip.

"Damn it, Dean." Cas sighed. "Sam is an Alpha. I can smell it on him."

"I know..." Dean mumbled. He was getting nervous because he was going to start his Heat soon but he didn't know _how_ soon it would be.

"You know?"

"I can smell it on him." he huffed, looking at Cas. Cas was an Alpha, too, and his wolf was pretty damn intimidating.

Cas sighed and sat back. "I was caught off guard. That's why I'm in here."

Dean nodded shallowly. "Why'd you even leave me?" Dean grumbled.

"What?" Cas frowned, not really understanding.

"You told me to stay put at the den," Dean sighed. "Now I'm asking you why you left."

"Because I knew the hunters were getting close. I had to lead them away, but Sam being an Alpha, he was able to get to me faster than I was expecting."

"I dunno why they put me in here," Dean grumbled. "They're after an Alpha who's terrorizing villages. I'm no Alpha and I know it's not you."

"It's Sam." Cas nodded. "He's not able to keep control when he shifts."

"Why don't the fucking hunters lock his ass up?" Dean growled angrily. Dean just wanted to tear Sam apart.

"Because they don't know."

"They should." Dean growled again. Dean tensed and scooted backwards to the corner of the cage when the warehouse doors opened again. Dean started to feel warm and he started to panic a bit. He couldn't be starting his Heat again! Not right now!

Cas backed away and growled as Sam walked in.

"Oh, hush." Sam glared at Cas then looked at Dean through the cage. "You ready to talk yet?"

Dean tried to make his growls threatening and not to let the noises waver. Dean wouldn't talk for shit. He'd only talk to Cas.

"Guess not." Sam shook his head a little then tilted it. "Someone's in Heat. Too bad you won't get out of this cage to do anything."

"Just let him go!" Cas yelled and hit the cage with his fist.

"Cas, stop." Dean warned his older brother. He didn't care if his voice shook. Dean desperately needed an Alpha. He felt like his whole body was on fire and needed an Alpha to help with it.

Cas settled and backed off, watching Sam.

"Is it getting to be too much for you?" Sam had amusement in his voice.

Dean only allowed airy, quiet whines to slip out of him. He chewed on his bottom lip and struggled not to nod even though it was way too much for him to handle. Dean was still a young Omega and hasn't been claimed yet. He was in the worst situation ever and Cas couldn't do anything but watch.

Sam watched Dean and clenched his jaw as his wolf side wanted to claim Dean; wanted to take him and make him _his_. He backed away a little, trying to keep his wolf dormant.

Dean closed his eyes tightly, curling up tightly, and finally let a stream of whines and whimpers come out. He couldn't bottle it up anymore. He's tried around Cas and they both knew how that would work out. Not very well. Not even a minute later, half of the other Alphas, not including Cas, started barking and yipping at the smell of Dean. Cas was able to control his Alpha when Dean went into Heat.

Cas frowned as he looked around at the other wolves trying to claw and bite their way out of their cages to get to Dean. It made him uneasy and seeing the way Sam was looking at Dean right now, made the feeling even worse.

Sam watched Dean, his eyes glowing bright red now. He really didn't want to, but his wolf had other ideas. Sam made a decision and slid the key to the lock into the cage with Dean. If he couldn't unlock the cage, then he couldn't get to Dean.

Dean tried not to cry. It has never been this bad before. That's probably because he's never been surrounded by a bunch of Alphas before. Dean stiffened when he heard the cage door open. He glanced over at Cas when he heard his brother emit a protective growl. "Get away from m-me." Dean growled shakily.

Sam grabbed the cage tightly and growled, "I'm fucking trying, but I can't!"

Dean curled in tighter on himself. He let out a feeble cry when Sam stepped into the cage.

"If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you take now to leave." Sam moved away from the exit and watched Dean with hungry eyes.

Dean was too terrified to move or even change into his wolf. If he was that desperate, he'd just let Sam claim him. Dean was trying to hold off, though.

"Pass me the key and I can get him out of here." Cas nodded then saw the key slide across the floor. He reached his hand out of the cage was almost able to get it. Cas whined and extended his claws, using them to drag the key over.

Sam growled and tried his hardest to stay away from Dean, holding onto the cage and moving back slightly.

Cas quickly unlocked his cage door and rushes into the cage and dragged Dean out, shutting the door and locking Sam in it.

Dean panted, clinging desperately to his brother. "C-Cas," he begged. "I-I need an Alpha..." he choked out. They went through this every time Dean went into Heat.

"I know, Dean. I can try to find you one." Cas nodded quickly, frowning.

Sam snarled and hit the cage, trying to claw his way to Dean.

Dean whimpered roughly, panting, and pressing his face against Cas's neck.

"I don't know, Dean. Who do you want? I mean, I don't know which one." Cas sighed.

"I-I don't k-know," Dean mewled. "Th-There's too many." Dean just wanted to sob. He needed something. _Anything!_

Sam reached through the cage and grabbed Dean's pants leg, pulling him forward.

Cas swallowed and pulled Dean back. He frowned when Dean tried to get to Sam. "I'm not giving you to Sam! No way in hell!"

Dean let out a wail, flailing in Cas's strong grip. "Why not!" he cried.

"He could hurt you!"

"I want him!" Dean growled, eyes gold, struggling in Cas's grip.

Cas let go and backed away. He clenched his jaw tightly and took that moment to leave.

Sam watched Dean with red eyes.

Dean was quickly all over Sam, grunting when the Alpha roughly flipped them over so Dean was on his hands and knees. Dean panted, keening loudly when the Alpha above him growled.

Sam growled roughly and yanked the Omega's jeans down before pulling his own down. He gripped Dean's hips and pulled him back on to his cock. Sam slipped right into Dean because of the wetness already dripping down Dean's thigh.

Dean cried out in pleasure, arching his back, and moaning loudly. "Fuck!" he whined.

"You gonna be a good boy, Dean?" Sam growled, biting the back of the small Omega's neck. "Gonna be a good wolf for me? A good Omega? Huh?" Sam snarled.

"Y-Yes! Fuck!" Dean sobbed in relief as Sam finally started to actually fuck him.

Dean let Sam talk filthy to him, his arms shaking. Dean panted, feeling his orgasm build up in his the pit of his stomach.

Sam kept shoving into Dean roughly, keeping his teeth firm on the back of Dean's neck, his hips stuttering. "Shit, Dean." Sam growled, his eyes burning bright red.

Dean howled when he suddenly came roughly, breathing heavily, and letting Sam continue to fuck him.

Sam growled with possessiveness, pistoning his hips into Dean before he groaned, coming cumming into Dean.

Dean whined when he finally felt Sam's thick and heavy knot swell inside him. When Sam asked if he was a good boy, Dean nodded. "'m a good boy..." he panted.

Sam kissed Dean's shoulder and petted the Omega's hair gently, moving his other hand down Dean's side.

Dean purred loudly, arching his back into Sam's chest.

After a bit, Sam had finally let Dean go and both were fully dressed by the time Cas walked back in. Sam narrowed his eyes and growled at Cas as the other Alpha walked closer. He pulled Dean to him protectively.

Cas growled back and glared at Sam before looking at Dean, seeing his brother slightly dazed still. "Dean."

Dean grumbled and tried to squirm away from Sam. "Lemme go, Sam." he pouted.

Sam reluctantly let go and kept his eyes on Cas.

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. "Are you okay now?

Dean went over to his brother, the scent of Sam all over him. "Mhmm..." he purred.

Cas backed away slightly and cleared his throat a little. "Good."

Sam smirked slightly, noticing this and relaxed a little.

"I wanna go back home." Dean murmured tiredly. Dean was acting like Sam was just a one time thing, which he kinda was in Dean's mind. The Omega had no idea that he was mated to the dangerous Alpha.

Cas looked over at Sam then at the cage and nodded a little. "We can go home, right?" He glared at Sam.

Sam shook his head, pulling Dean to him. " _Mine_." He growled possessively.

"I'm not staying," Dean grunted, trying to squirm away from Sam. "Let go." he huffed.

Sam whined a little and let go, letting Cas pull Dean out of the building.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Cas led Dean into the woods, careful not to be spotted by hunters.

"What do you mean?" Dean mumbled, leaning against his brother. He was still a little dazed from his high.

"You realize you're mates now?" Cas looked at Dean as they walked to the den.

"Well, I don't want to be mates with him." Dean grumbled, sitting down in the leaves.

"Too late for that now." Cas sat next to Dean and sighed.

Dean pouted stubbornly. "I don't wanna." he whimpered.

"Dean, you're the one that wanted him. You mated with him, whether you like it or not."

"Well...well...I won't see him again." Dean muttered.

"You can try, but your wolf is going to want contact with him sooner or later." Cas nodded.

"No." Dean whimpered, shaking his head hard.

"Yeah."

"No!" Dean yelled, eyes flashing gold before he changed to his wolf and sprinted off. He ignored his sprained ankle and wounded leg.

"Don't go to far!" Cas sighed heavily and shook his head, staying put.

Dean let out an angry bark as he ran off. Dean tended not to listen to his older brother.

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned back against the den wall.

Dean didn't want to come back until late at night. When he _did_ decided to go back, it was dark. He was never out when it was this dark.

Sam was walking around in the woods when he heard a rustling of leaves and caught Dean's scent. He sighed and shook his head and tried walking the other way, but his wolf turned him around and went towards Dean.

Dean looked around, trying to catch Cas's scent. He followed his trail that he took when he left. Dean went too far and he shouldn't have. He should've listened to Cas and Cas was probably worried.

Sam stopped when he noticed Dean wandering around. He hesitantly walked over, halting when Dean turned and growled. "Well, hi to you, too."

Dean growled roughly, backing away from Sam.

Sam put his hands up and stayed where he was. "I tried going to other way." He said truthfully.

That was a lie. Dean snarled and turned and ran, following his own scent to try and get back to Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned in a large brown wolf. He ran after Dean and tackled the Omega to the ground, backing off of him quickly to let him up. Sam snarled, ears back and baring his teeth as Dean did the same.

Dean growled and barked dangerously at the Alpha, his fur bristling and eyes burning yellow.

Sam growled at the Omega, his eyes bright red. He stalked forward and bit Dean on the neck, appointing his authority, and backed off when Dean slowly settled. Sam sat and watched Dean with narrowed eyes, tail swishing once.

Dean still growled lowly before he turned and sprinted again. He wanted to get away from Sam. He didn't want to see the Alpha. Dean did not belong to Sam! He didn't want to believe it!

Sam sighed and ruffed once before going the other way.

Cas yelped when Dean tripped him by running into his legs. "Dean!"

Dean panted, quiet growls rumbling in his chest.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas frowned and sat up.

Dean panted and changed back to his human form, his hair ruffled and messed up. "Sam." he huffed, rubbing the back of his neck where Sam bit him when they were both wolves.

Cas pulled Dean to him and looked at the bite. "He bit you?"

"We were both in our wolf form," Dean scowled. "If I could actually could've seen where he was, I would've killed him." he said.

"You can't kill your mate, Dean."

"He's not my mate!" Dean snarled, stalking into their den. He can kill Sam if he wants to.

Cas frowned and followed Dean and settled down for the night.


End file.
